


Irrational Fears

by Sunflower (Sun_Flow3r)



Series: Emulating Emotions [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Connor has feelings, DBH, Good Connor is good, My First Work in This Fandom, Peaceful Route, and is real confused, look it's not that good lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Flow3r/pseuds/Sunflower
Summary: Connor experiencing fear during the pigeon deviant chapter i.e Hank hanging off a roof.It's really short sorry guys, just a quick prompt I was thinking about.





	Irrational Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Took me about 10 minutes while I had Detroit paused because why not ya know. Look it's not the best but I hope ya'll enjoy it, let me know what you think at the end, I might add some more and make a series, not sure yet.

They were close to catching the subject, Connor had fallen behind at times but he was catching up now, he would finally get some answers for the strange items they encountered at the apartment.  
He hadn't seen Hank in a while but Connor was sure he was nearby, waiting to arrest him once Connor finally caught up with him; the strange notebook full of ciphers, RA9, it was all within his reach. 

They were on a roof, metres from each other when Lt. Anderson burst out from a roof entry; he shocked the devaint, Connor saw how its stress levels increased before it pushed at the lieutenant and continued running. Connor watched as he tripped over his own feet in the momentum and went over the edge of the roof, only just managing to catch himself. It took Connor seconds to calculate the lieutenants chances of survival and the chance of catching the deviant if Connor continued his pursuit. Lieutenant Anderson had an 89% chance of survival in the current situation he was in, 89% was more than enough and if Connor continued he would be able to catch the deviant and extract the truth from it.

Connor knew what the best course of action was to successfully complete his mission, but there was something he couldn't quite define that made the thirium within his body feel as if it were racing through him; an odd feeling within his mouth suddenly made it hard to speak and his biocomponents felt as if they were being weighted down. It was confusing and not within the parametres of his programming, Connor was unsure how to proceed and so his body moved on its own iniative, not after the deviant as his mission dictated but towards the lieutenant who was struggling to get himself back up and over the edge of the roof.

He assisted the lieutenant up and over the edge and stood by his side as he caught his breath, unsure of how to proceed and concerned about the momentary glitch within his programming. What was it that made him act in such a way, he didn't know how to even start trying to figure it out, it was so irrational and the fact that he could confident classify it as so concerned him greatly. He was designed and programmed to specifically hunt down androids that acted irrationally, those who emulated human emotions and allowed them to hold sway over their protocols. If he had to put a name to the situation, Connor would reluctantly call it an act of fear, fear for Hanks life. 

It made no sense, it was absolutely irrational, Connor would have to go over this data during his down time; it was definitely something that needed further analysis. He would wait until he fully understood the situation before reporting to Amanda about it, he would dislike it if any misunderstandings arose. With his decision made Connor turned to the lieutenant and waited to receive their next course of action.


End file.
